Second ChancesStelena
by Brittni loves stelena
Summary: So yes I have made another one, so Elena is together with Stefan and it was a couple weeks after they admitted they loved each other and Elena's parents were still alive. But one night Elena decides to skip family night to go on a date with Stefan, but unfortunately that night something horrible happens. And yes Stefan is a vampire.And the story is still being written.


**So yes I have made another one, so Elena is together with Stefan and it was a couple weeks after they admitted they loved each other and Elena's parents were still alive. But one night Elena decides to skip family night to go on a date with Stefan, but unfortunately that night something horrible happens. And yes Stefan is a vampire.**

Elena POV

Stefan and I have decided to spend the night at his place after an amazing dinner date. I sat on his couch waiting for him to cook me some dessert that he insisted on cooking. I sat there nervously still remembering the night we made love, yet I was so in love with him, I had no idea what I was doing. Oh but how it made me love him more. My mum was angry that I skipped family night again to be with Stefan, I don't think she thought I really loved him, she thinks I'm just her little girl, and that I'm too young to feel love. To be honest I was angry at her because she lied to me about being adopted. I could tell me dad was suspicious about Stefan being a vampire, he had a big talk to me about vampires, and how bad they are. It still didn't change my mind I love Stefan no matter what he is. Stefan knew what he was doing and tried to get on my dad's good side tried to convince him that he was good my dad didn't buy it. Stefan then walked in with a tub of ice cream. I looked at him confused. "I thought that you were making me dessert?" "Well it turns out we don't have all the ingredients I needed so I got this." He sat down next me and smiled at me and scooped out a scoop of strawberry ice cream and handed it to me. I smiled at him he smiled back and before I was going to grab the spoon, Stefan fed me the ice cream I slowly ate it and looked deep into his eyes my heart was fluttering I only had a bit and he ate the rest then kissed me, I closed my eyes and enjoyed his soft wet cold lips on mine I started to taste the ice cream.

Miranda Gilbert POV

Grayson (Elena's dad) sat on the couch flicking through his ancestors books, whilst frowning. It wasn't much of a family night any more. I was cooking dinner with Jeremy he did most of the work cause I was horrible at cooking. I heard a bang. "Grayson!" I scream "Dammit!" he said angry "Jeremy go-" I don't want Jeremy getting caught up in this.

"No mum I know about vampires now I can handle this." Obviously he knew what Grayson was talking about now "Good, Jeremy get your things we are going hunting."

"Grayson!"

"What Miranda he says he can handle it so let's see if he can see Stef-"

"Dad we can't kill Stefan, Elena would-"

"He could be hurting he now he-"

"Dad he isn't like that he told me that-"

"You spoke to him?" he paused they were both looking at each other I tried to look down and stay out of it. "He's a vampire Jeremy, he could have killed you?" "Dad-" "NO we have to protect our family-" this time I interrupted. "Then why is she with him now?" I asked him. He looked at me with anger. "Because…So Elena can see that-" he stuttered "You can't kill him in front of her she will be heart broken." I cried

"Weren't you the one to say she didn't love him?" we both paused

"She's our baby girl Grayson she would hate us."

"Come on Jeremy we have some unfinished business to take care off." He dragged Jeremy along with him and gave him his ring knowing that he had a better chance than Jeremy. I followed along not so sure what to do. They got their hunting equiptment ready. I knew they would take about 5 minutes so I took the time to right Elena a note saying that we did care for and that we were doing this because we loved her. I shoved the letter in a draw. "Let's go." I heard Grayson

"Wait, be careful boys."

Grayson smiled at me and came and gave me a kiss on the forehead "You don't need to worry my dear." He smiled and so did Jeremy. We were at the front door I gave Jeremy a hug. Grayson opened the door. And there stood a men waiting smiling at us evilly. I had never seen this man before I looked at his shirt to see blood stains. This was no coincidence. I took a step back.

Elena POV

We were both lying down on the couch. He was on started licking each other's mouths and licking the ice cream while also spoon feeding it too each other. While I wanted to eat the ice cream I so badly wanted to kiss him all over. I longed for his touch I started to remember his hard body on top of me rocking against me. Stefan started licking my neck. I was starting to get wet. I needed to get my mind of sex I got another spoon full of ice cream and ate it I giggled he looked up at me he knew what I was thinking, he smiled a cheeky smile at me and as I was about to eat another spoon full he got it instead and stole the spoon of me. "Hey!" I smiled he laughed at me and he spun around rested his head on my lap. I ran my fingers through his hair and watched him. "I love you." He smiled. I closed my eyes at the thought of him saying that the first time. I opened my eyes and he was resting on top of me looking at me smiling. "Do you remember when we said we loved each other? We had broken up because of me being a vampire," he giggled at the thought so did I, "and we really missed each other and-" "I remember Stefan, like it was yesterday, I was so afraid you didn't love me back." "But I did, I do." He said so lovingly "I love you so much." He smiled I couldn't stand it anymore he was on top and I had to kiss him I leaned in and he went for it he kissed me so passionately he rubbed his tongue against mine. I moaned he giggled whilst still kissing me so gentle but yet so hot. I tugged on his shirt wanting more.

Miranda POV

"You can't come in I haven't invited you in!" Grayson screamed.

Jeremy looked worried more than we did "I didn't know I thought he was just a pizza guy so I...'' Jeremy had invited him in I was so worried but Jeremy had his ring on. I grabbed his hand and ran as quick as I could, I didn't look back Grayson had shot the man multiple of times. I ran upstairs and the man stopped me, he had Grayson in his grasp he looked at Jeremy and I with those devil eyes that vampires had, Grayson was so worried. I turned around going for the front door. I lost grasp of Jeremy he pushed Jeremy over the railing I heard a snap and screamed "NO!" I kept running for my life he pushed me down stairs I landed on the hard floor in agony he followed me down with Grayson in his arms still. He flopped Grayson down next to me. Grayson held my hand. The man smiling got a stake and stabbed Grayson in the heart I was crying and so was he , he was still holding on, I closed my eyes and felt a sharp pain in my chest he stabbed me, I started screaming I couldn't breathe I held Grayson's hand tighter he was still trying to breath. The man then called someone while standing over our bodies I couldn't really here but I heard Stefan in the sentence and Elena and after that I couldn't hear all I could here was my heart beat slowing down. I knew this was the end the man left. I had stopped screaming and was breathing heavily. I looked at Grayson, he mouthed I love you I mouthed it back, we were both shaking and I could only smell our blood I just kept staring at Grayson. He was smiling.

Elena POV

Stefan just got a phone call he looked worried he dropped the phone, he looked at me in despair and grabbed me and said it was my family. Now I was concerned he vampire speeded over to my house with me on his back. The door was open. I ran inside screaming mum, dad and Jeremy. The first person I noticed was Jeremy in the hall with his neck snapped then I looked to my left and saw my parents "S-s-Stefan!" he ran inside he went to Jeremy and he told me he had his ring on. He then went to my parents. He slowly looked up at me. "Stefan no." he shook his head. I dropped to the floor crying sobbing. Stefan cradled me. "No Stefan please you must do something please." "Elena I'm sorry I-I can't." I started to shake and freak out Stefan kept holding me.

* * *

I woke up with tears pooling in my eyes. The blankets that were meant to be on top of me were thrown around the room. I remembered my dream last night; right now I didn't want to think about it. I flicked open my flip phone; It was 5:23 on a Wednesday morning. It was the day of the funereal. I opened my window and but closed it suddenly when a gust of cold air swept through my room, making the goose bumps on my pale skin rise. I shuddered and climbed into my bed pulling my blankets off the floor and pulling them around me. My neck was sticky with sweat and my thick brown hair stuck to it. I knew sleep would no longer come, I was much too scared to sleep anyway, scared the dream would return. I reached for my phone again and instinctively I messaged Stefan. I explained to him about my dream. Five minutes later there was still no reply, usually he replied in less than two minutes. I assured myself that he was hunting. I've been having the same dream about them dying and who did it. They only died a week ago and every night I will have same night mare. I heard a knock at my door it made me jump, it was Stefan. I started to cry and he instantly held me in his arms and kissed my hair "It's going to okay." He whispered into my ear. I snuggled up to his chest closer, he held me tighter. "T-t-the d-dream." He shuttered "Shhh I will stop I promise." We sat there for another five minutes. "Elena?" he said quietly "You need to get ready." I hid my face shaking at the thought and realising they were really gone. He tilted my face up to face his. "I will help." It was hard to see him with all the tears and redness in my eyes. "I can't." I managed to say. He quickly left me on the bed and I curled in to my pillow, he got my clothes and picked me up and he took me into the bathroom he stood me up I stood there while he switch on the shower he took of his clothes and was only left in his boxers I looked down at my feet he lifted up my chin and took of my shirt and eventually the rest of my clothes. I was so happy he was here helping me some days I couldn't even get out of bed. We got into the shower he washed my hair and massaged my head. And kissed me on my forehead before we got out.

He made me a smoothie that my mum always made me it tasted exactly like hers. I sighed and began to drink. Jeremy entered the room all dressed up, Stefan had also made him breakfast. Jeremy and I hadn't spoken to each other for a while but we always said we loved each other before we went to bed. One night he said it was his fault and tried to kill himself which Stefan stopped and helped to understand that it wasn't his fault and I needed him. Stefan helped with most things usually I wouldn't let him do this all for me but I needed him just for now.

We arrived at the church I could barely stand. But I had to keep together for Jeremy. I walked slowly and carefully, my eyes focussed on my feet and where my next step would be placed. All eyes were focussed on me, a substantial gathering of people all there for the same purpose. They waited patiently, wet tissues clutched in their hands as the hour passed in an almost surreal blur. The people before them, a devastated Jenna, her cheeks lined with tears and her hands trembling. The pain that they felt began to pale in comparison. I was the one that was really left to speak.  
I stood in front of the rows of attendants, my eyes wandering around the room before meeting Stefan's in an intense exchange. I had reluctantly released his hand, slipping away from his loving hold. Now, as I tried to summon the strength for the eulogy, I searched his face for reassurance and silent support. I found it in his eyes, in his body language and in the connection that we shared.

Breaking my stare with Stefan, I slowly raised my eyes and stared at the back wall, unable to make eye contact with all the friends that had known my mum and dad. Most of their friends were shared, even back to a time they went through school, just one grade apart. Clearing my throat, I began to read off a crumpled and slightly tear stained piece of paper.

"I-I-I uhh just wanted to say thank you all for coming this afternoon I greatly appreciate it, umm so both my parents umm I loved them both dearly," no Elena don't cry think of a good memory. "I remember this one time we had such a great time at the Lake House and and dad made stupid jokes and mum cooked us dinner and it tasted horrible so we just ordered pizza" everybody smiled. "And this one time, mum said to me if you ever need me that just t-to and umm" I gulped I couldn't breathe tears started rolling down my cheek. "And dad said that no matter w-what." I started to feel dizzy I started to shake. My voice hoarse and choking up, I closed my eyes and wiped my eyes. I then felt Stefan's hands on my shoulders I looked up at him, he whispered "Hey it's okay let's sit down." I stepped cautiously back to Leo's side. Tears coursing down my cheeks as I slipped beneath his arm and sobbed into his shirt. I felt a slight breeze across my face and my heavy tears were reduced to single salty tracks.

"Stefan please don't leave me I don't have anybody else." I cried

"I'm not going anywhere and neither are you, it's just temporary." He replies quietly, sounding like he was carrying too much weight, like speaking was getting to be too much.

Then why did it feel like forever, I wanted to ask him but I just nod and shut my eyes as his hands tucks my hair, still wet behind my ears, coming down to cup my face.

"Goodbye." He whispers and kisses my forehead as I reach for his hands, encircling both of his wrists.

"I love you." I say and he nods, tears in his eyes too and he comes down, privately against her ear and whispers, I love you too.

He lets her go, drops my hands, my fingers, my face and turns without another word and he's gone after another blink. I try hard to stop crying but standing from my bed, shutting my bedroom door and turning off the lights, it's all I can feel on my face.

I awake from the dream crying it's a different dream but still awful. "Elena what is it?" he sits up behind me stroking my cheek; I spin around and hold him and tuck my head in to his chest. "I had a dream that you left me." He kissed my hair numerous times. "I would never leave you, I love you." He whispers. It felt so real the dream, but I could tell he was telling the truth, he has slept with me for the past week since the funeral. "I love you too Stefan, thank you for always being here." I look up to meet his eyes; he looks at me for a while and smiles gently "Anything for you." He whispers and the kisses me, I kiss back it has been a long time since we have kissed like this. He breaks the kiss and my eyes are still closed he kisses my eyes then rest his forehead on mine and we both fall asleep like that.

Dear Diary, it's been a while. Six months past and everything is back to the way it used to be well almost everything we finally hunted down the vampire that did killed my parents and why, it's because he had problems with Stefan in the past so he wanted to hurt Stefan by hurting me, Stefan then blamed himself and said that I was better off without him. I told him that I loved him and that if he left me I would find him and if I couldn't do that I would kill myself and this was a month after the funeral so I was still heartbroken I wouldn't do that now. He didn't leave. Jeremy had a rough time but he found some people who had lost their parents that could relate to his pain and Jeremy became friends with these people and never thought about hurting himself again. Jenna and Alaric started looking after me and Jeremy. Alaric eventually told her what really happened to my parents she freaked out for a while but is now getting used to the fact that vampires exist. We all have accepted the fact that my parents aren't coming back. I still miss them, but I know that there in a better place. I found a couple of months ago a letter in a draw from my mum telling me about how sorry she was that her and dad were going to kill Stefan and that they were doing this because they loved me. I asked Jeremy what this meant and he told me about that night. So I guess everything is alright now. Stefan and I have gotten a lot closer and we are so in love he tells me every morning and night that he loves me. Although lots of drama with vampires trying to kill me or Stefan and Damon throughout everything Stefan and I always made it through. Bonnie has been getting better at her magic and someone has kidnapped her she has been missing for a while me and Stefan are trying to find her along with Caroline, and Damon and Alaric are still helping at mystic falls and looking out for Jeremy. Stefan believes that someone is going to use her for evil magic and bring back some of the original witches, I'm not really sure but we will find her. Right now we are staying at a motel in Atlanta Caroline has a separate room so me and Stefan can have some alone time. I think I will just get to sleep.

-Elena G.

I close the book and Stefan is kissing at my neck it tickles "You done honey?" he starts sucking on my skin. I turn to face him and kneel on the bed and throw the book of "Why?" I ask cheekily "Well I was thinking about taking a shower do you want to join me?" he says also cheekily. I giggle and he wraps me around his waist and brings me into our very small bathroom. He turns on the shower and quickly rips off our clothes so quick within seconds we are both naked and are in the shower. I shiver as the water runs down my back. He laughs and pulls me in close to him and squeezes my butt. He lifts me up and goes inside off me I let out a big moan. He starts to slowly thrust me and my back is against the wall of the shower, it is so slippery I feel like I'm going to fall but he has a tight grip on hips. My legs are on his back. I'm holding on to his neck with my hands pulling onto his hair. He is kissing my neck and moves down to my breast and starts sucking on my nipples. "Stefan I-I-I'm" I barley let out between moans, he lets out at moan "Me too" he looks at my face and we stare at each other with so much passion my chest keeps moving up and down. He then kissed me on my lips sucking and licking I do the same thing.

Bonnie POV

He wore a mask all the time so I couldn't tell what he looked like he was a man that's all I knew. He locked me up in his basement with a mattress and a mini fridge and a small window the size of my hand. I had a light but it has gone out. He has giving me a candle. He brings woman down here sometimes to do some sort of spell on me I'm not really sure I have never heard of the chant that are using. I assumed he needed me for some ritual. It has been 2 weeks and has been too long. I heard the door creek it opened he came down with a new light bulb he shut the door behind him. He put in the light bulb and gave me some more food. "Why am I here?" I asked. He never answers the question but this time he did. "Look Bonnie this is serious business that I'm doing and last thing I want to do is keep you hostage but this is for my daughter, for her to live." He stopped and stood in front of me. He must be working for someone to save his daughter "I could help you get her back." I tried to reason with him. "That's why you're here because my boss needs you, and in return I get my daughter." "But-" "no I have tried everything this has to work." "What does?" "I can't tell you, but because you're a bennet witch you are useful." "What do I have to do?" "I can't tell you too much" "you already have." "You have to chant with someone-" a bang from upstairs stopped him he rushed up stairs. Damn I mumbled I sure hope it wasn't dark magic. But then the man came down and told me to come with me he held my shoulder to make sure I wouldn't run. It was so bright I had to blink a couple of times. There were lots of men with masks around the room apart from one he must have been the leader. And then there was a woman with skanky clothes and tattoos and piercings on her body and she was wearing heavy makeup. I looked at the clock behind her it was 11:45pm I was guessing they wanted to do a spell at 12. Then leader grabbed me by shoulders. "You must be Bonnie Bennet. I need you for something okay. Good, so I need you to hold this ladies hand and say this chant." He gave me a piece of paper. "I could tell it was dark magic because I didn't recognise the symbols and words but I did recognise one word, Vampire.

"No I don't do dark magic." I frowned he grabbed me so hard like he was about to break my shoulders "You will do it or I will kill you and everybody you love." He threatened. I breathed I had to do it I couldn't let the people I love die because of this. He took my expression and decided to continue "Okay. So this spell will awaken vampires aka make vampires human again. But this will not last long it will only last for an hour and that's all I need. And I know this spell will work because I did it in the past. You don't need to know the reason why I need this. I just do, and this man" he points to the man who has been looking after me "promised me he would help me find a bennet witch, in exchange for his daughter." He smiles a wicked smile. I'm so confused I had never heard of this spell before and I thought it would never happen; it must be really dark magic. We sat down at a dining table the men at the walls as far as away from the table as possible. There were little test tubes of black liquid with a poison label on it. I was starting to freak out there so many dark tools of dark magic around I wasn't even sure if I would survive this. I had to drink the poison which tasted horrible. All of a sudden my skin turned cold. I assumed the poison would help me with the dark magic. Then I had to drink the leader's blood we both did. I had memorised the chant. It was two minutes until 12am. I started to shake, then my guy came over to me and said thank you and he walked as far back as he could. We began to chant my veins started popping out of my skin all black a black essence began to surround us. I closed my eyes. Still chanting I could feel my blood boiling, my heart racing my eyes started to water. Every nerve on my body started to multiply and form darkness, I started to feel faint and weak but I held the girls hands tighter she was shaking and so was the table I could feel my sol fading away and hate and pain fill my heart. My eyes started to sting I opened them and I was bleeding from my eyes I clenched my eyes together and kept chanting focusing on the darkness and evil, my lungs started to fill up with this icky stuff I could taste blood. Someone yelled "Stop it she's dying!" "NO she can do it!" I tried to breath.

Elena POV

We both came at the same time, we both gasped. And before I knew it I was on the itchy bed. He was still on top this he went harder and faster we were both panting now all wet and sweating. My eyes roll behind my head. He kisses me all over my face. I feel so energetic I turn him over so I'm on top. And thrust him so hard one of my hands are holding his hand and the other holding his pillow he starts caressing my body with his other hand. He moans so loud, I giggle knowing he really wanted to keep it in but he couldn't help himself he smiled. And spun me on my back and rested on my chest. Both our hearts are racing so fast right now we can barely breathe and we both still want more. He is still inside of me and he won't pull out. "Elena." He pants "Mmmm" I answer. We both are looking at each other, he strokes my cheek. "I love you so much, I want to be with you forever." He whispers the last word. I can't believe he just said that he hasn't said that to me in ages, somehow it makes me so much horny then I realise he is still inside of me. He strokes my forehead while I'm thinking, I sigh. I miss this us. I want this moment to last forever. I've never felt this way about someone ever. "I love you so much." I say about to cry of happiness. This night was the best night. He kissed my eyes. He then moved onto my neck and we started again he started trusting his hard body against mine. I looked at the clock beside my bed and just as it turned 12 am we both came.

**I'm going to continue this story I'm just busy on another story so to be continued ;)**

**- Brittni loves stelena**


End file.
